Dreams Of Euphoria
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: A young brunette has trouble controlling her own heated dreams, causing a certain blue hunk to give her the night of a life time. ONESHOT


Please enjoy this story :)

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Dreams of Euphoria

Teeth

The grass was softly adorned by midnight dewdrops, gleaming in the full moon's eerie light. The thin blades danced as the soft caress of a gentle breeze blew past. Small curses could be heard, followed by the clash of two blades.

"Come on, kitten. That all you got?" Rumbling deep laughter vibrated in the clearing. A female battle cried in fury as a luscious brunette charged towards the blue skinned swordsman, her movements swift and nimble as her katana connected fruitlessly with his two-handed blade.

A large foot planted itself into her stomach, sending her several feet before she rolled further. "DAMN YOU!" She wasn't fast enough to dodge another kick that made her roll again, and she coughed out a choked gasp when her elbow sprained itself.

The petite girl winced at the dull throb that emanated from her elbow as she stood only to get pinned down on her stomach by the massive weight of the nukenin.

"You're not going anywhere, Sarianah."

"K-Kisame?" A primal growl met her ears before she felt the moist sensation of a smooth tongue gliding up her neck in a teasing manner.

"S-Stop." He gave a dark chuckle; the vibrations making her body tingle.

"No." He sucked hard on her tender skin, leaving angry red welts with small nips in his wake. The harsh treatment had her release small noises in discomfort, only to turn into moans when he licked the fresh wounds.

With her body betraying her mind, she tilted her neck to allow him better access to her ivory tanned skin, and let out a whimper when he bit down into the flesh.

"Kisame. . please s-stop. . . Nnngh!" One of his hands had gone under her and was now playing with her clothed groin, rubbing hard against her jewel in a thrust like motion.

Fear filled her heart once her sluggish mind began to understand the situation she was in, and that she had no control over the matter. He pinched the small bud, giving it a slight twist, earning a loud cry from the girl, and letting go to push his hand down her elastic shorts.

"Ah! K-Kisame! Stop!" Now her voice was betraying her as he pushed two rough fingers in and out of her entrance at a fast and hard pace, causing her to buck back and forth from the force.

"Sarianah, say my name." he whispered darkly into her ear, the husky tone sending shivers down her spine.

"K-Kisame. . ." He thrusted harder, and she cried out.

"Again."

"Kisame!" Still harder.

"Keep saying it!" The unbearable heat in her tight core burst as she let out a wail.

"KISAME!"

He didn't stop pulling in and out, and she didn't stop moaning his name until she climaxed a second time, and going limp beneath him. He flipped her over to her back with ease, grinning widely at the sight of her flushed face. Her pale lips were swollen and red from being bitten to prevent submission even if it was a lost cause.

As tempting as it was to drink her essence from his coated fingers he wiped his hand off on the grass, causing the sweet scent of her arousal to spread out. Tilting her chin up with his now clean hand he captured her mouth in a hungry kiss, his tongue already wrapping around hers, coaxing it to join the dance.

It didn't take long for a new wave of heat to spread in her tingling body, and she wrestled against the brute with noises that made him growl with pride. He rolled his hips forward, his erection pressing hard against her core, and she saw stars.

He let go of her chin to tear off her mesh belly top, releasing her supple mounds from their restraints. Now both of their chests were bare and sliding into each other with his hard movements.

He pushed off of her to yank down her shorts to reveal her most sacred place to his pearl colored orbs, shaved to show her soft mound of flesh glistening with her excitement that oozed from her slit.

"Kisame, please." she rasped her throat sore from screaming earlier.

Without hesitation he tore off his pants, snarling at his hardness as his cock stood proudly, pre-cum dripping from the bulging tip. He hovered over her, adjusting his tip at her entrance.

"You ready?" A small nod was all he needed before he swiftly thrust all the way to the hilt.

He muffled her cry of pain with his lips, slowly sliding in and out with gentle care.

"The pain will go away soon, just bear with it." he whispered, quickening his pace slightly, and very pleased at how tight she was. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes at the feeling of her hymen being torn.

He lifted her legs over his broad shoulders, allowing him to hit her g-spot and lean down to latch onto a perked nipple, suckling hard and slow. She let out a throaty moan at the double sensations, and began to buck her hips with his thrusts.

"Kisame, h-harder!" she gasped out when a particular thrust hit her womb. He tugged on the pebble of hardened flesh with his teeth before tending to the neglected breast while increasing his speed.

"Ah. . . AH! Ki. . . KISAMEEE!"

The nukenin tensed, grunting when she clamped down on him so tightly, making it slightly difficult to keep thrusting, and came at the same time as she did with a harsh bite on her shoulder. His seed shot out stream after stream till it filled her to the brim, and he didn't even bother to slide out his now limp member.

"Sweet dreams, kitten."

. . .

She shot up, eyes wide and lungs heaving. She placed a hand over her heart. "What the Hell was THAT?" she shrieked, ready to yank her hair out before checking her sheets. They were drenched all the way through.

She shivered, remembering the searing pain of the man's girth penetrating her, mentally taking her virginity. She rubbed her core subconsciously at the thought. "Is that what my first time would feel like? Ouch." 'But it felt so incredible after he began moving again.'

"Who the Hell was that hunk of a guy? And how in the bloody Hell did I know his name?" 'And why were we sword fighting? I had no idea I could move like that! It was like being a ninja!' she screamed silently.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)


End file.
